FELIN(ED)
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: What happens when you take your favorite couple ad put them in the world of Tom and Jerry? Kevin the cat and Edd the Mouse have an adventurous night in the flowers. KevEdd oneshot, Tom n Jerry parody.


**FELIN(ED)**

* * *

What has he gotten himself into this time? As if torturing the ginger feline wasn't enough, he just had to go out and fond something to eat. " _Sitting here and letting myself starve knowing that what stands between me and the glorious mounds of sustainable delicacies in that temperature retaining box, is that ill tempered male feline in the living room._ " He thought pacing in his respective hole that he made years ago.

The room was small with a couch, table, a thread less spool as a chair and a remodeled shoulder pad for a bed. It was not to his liking but it was suitable for the time being.

Edd: I wonder if I should ask instead of doing the obvious animalistic thing...

He thought as he went over to the table and grabbed scraps of paper from that measured out and cut from candy wrappers. He took the lead tip from a broken pencil and started writing.

 ** _Dear feline predator,_**

 ** _I'm sorry to bother while you are currently napping on the throw rug, which I noticed was your favorite spot in the room, but I would inquire to ask if I could obtain some food from your owners refrigerator? I'm not asking for a lot, only some food for a month or two which only lasts someone of your size a couple hours until you next feeding. I promise not to be bother to you, but if you could spare some food it would be much appreciated._**

 ** _-Eddward the Mouse_**

The little mouse lifted paper up marveling his penmanship that was to be shown to the receiver. He rolled the paper up and placed it under his sock-like cap as he walked over to arched hole he precisely made with a blade shard years ago. Looking out he had not only a clear view of the kitchen were the holy land of abundance sat but a clear view of the ginger cat lying on the throw rug wearing his red cap, green long sleeve shirt, black shorts and white socks. He wasn't wearing his shoes, possibly his human thought that he would tract mud in from the outside, she often complained about it.

Looking at him from afar, Eddward watched the cat as he lie in an odd position with his torso laying on the rug and his lower half twisted around hanging from a basket of yarn. He contemplated how such a position could be accomplished and how it didn't hurt him as he slept with content as his ginger tail flicked back and forth involuntarily. " _If I don't move now than writing this letter would've been for naught and I would be placed back at square one while starving._ " He thought as he took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Looking around at all the big things frightened him slightly; all the furniture looked like skyscrapers to his blue rodent eyes. Walking along he came inches away from the cat. Looking right at his stomach he watched, almost mesmerized by the rising and lifting, he wanted to lay on it knowing he would be warm and not fear the winter cold.

Shaking his head from the cozy thoughts, he walked ahead to face the felines face. Upon seeing his face, he felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. He's been face to face with this cat on many occasions before having to steal food, scraps of cloth, cotton and even the shoulder pad (which was no easy task to take when "lifting" it from the glorious red blazer the human wore once a year in October). But why is it now that he feels more fright than before? He jumped as the beast rolled his entire body over to lay completely first on his stomach. He grumbled incoherent words indeed his breath. " _I think I should just leave this between his fingers..._ " Thought the little raven mouse as he scurried over to the felines hand and sat the note between his fingers.

The cat grumbled as he turned over again scaring poor Eddward back into his hole. Hiding behind the wall he clutched his chest feeling hi small heart pin against his rib cage. As he felt his pulse slow down the front door opened.

Woman: Kevin!

Peering around the hole he saw the feet of the owner of the domestic cat. She had sensible red and blue flats with a red charm ankle bracelet. Kevin perked up at the sound of his owner walking up behind him. He felt the paper between his fingers and after looking at it briefly he shoved it under his hat.

Woman: Hows my big cat today?

Kevin: I would like some food if you don't mind.

Though Kevin and Eddward speak and write perfect English, sadly humans cannot understand it.

Woman: More than likely that face says you want to eat.

Giving a blank gave the woman just smiled at get pet and scratched behind his ear, which he loved.

Woman: Give me five minutes to change and I'll get your favorites, ok?

Kevin nodded and watched her wall up the stairs and waited til he heard her bedroom door shut.

Kevin: Get out here mouse.

Not even thinking the little mouse jumped at the sudden calling from the cat. Peering from around the wall he saw the feline stare daggers at him. Taking the little paper he opened it as Eddward walked to him.

Kevin: So you want food?

Eddward: Yes, if it isn't too much trouble for you.

Turning over to the little mouse, one look made him stop in his tracks. Observing the mouse he noticed his laid back attire was almost like his; a solid orange short sleeved shirt, purple shorts, red socks and black sneakers. His small fail body seemed like the dolls his master kept in her work room.

Kevin: How long can you hold out on food?

Eddward: Excuse me?

Turning fully to face the easily frightened rodent, Kevin smirked and leaned down to be at eye level with him.

Kevin: Don't make me repeat myself dork, you heard what I said.

Eddward: Uh...I'm sorry, I can go with little to no food for several days.

Kevin: If thats so than why ask for our food?

Eddward: I only ask because it's close enough for me to get to...

His sentence trailed off as the cat inched himself closer to the small mouse. He was scared, what would this ferocious animal do to him? He backed up trying to get away from the male as fast as he could. Instead he tripped on the red throw rug and felt the heavy pressure of Kevin's hand pressing down on him.

Looking up he met the devious cats gaze which froze him.

Kevin: Of course you can have some of our food, but you have to feed me first.

Eddward: How can I feed you?! You're much bigger than I am and I can't -

The door to the owners room opened and she came running downstairs with joy and glee.

Woman: Kevin, do you want chicken or stea- ** _AHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Upon seeing her beloved cat has captured a hairy, germ infested rodent in her pristine domicile. She over exaggerated things and jumped on to the couch thinking it could slip from his hands and attack her.

Woman: Kevin get rid of that thing now!

Kevin: Geez, you're over reacting over a stupid mouse.

Eddward: Uh actually, I was a lab mouse that scored a perfect score on the SAT's at California Tech.

Kevin: Great, a nerdy mouse.

Woman: Don't just sit there and state at me, get rid of it!

Kevin: I want something else too, you know my price.

The woman saw the smug look that her cat was giving and she sighed angrily as she thought of something else for the cunning feline.

Woman: Fine, steak and chicken and you can sleep in the guest bedroom anytime you want!

Kevin nodded at the deal and grabbed the mouse by his shirt collar and went outside via the backdoor. While while walking there Eddward basked in the white glory of the refrigerator before heading into the evening glow from outside of the backyard.

As the mouse met fresh air his body doubled in size until he was the cats size, almost. He was still relatively small compared to Kevin. Walking around to the back of the house were a lush flower bed of daffodils where his owner will Kent hear the vile sounds of this mouse behind mauled and devoured.

Throwing the rodent down on the flowers, crushing them, he watched as it cowered in fear under his might. He towered over him, getting closer and closer till they were only inches from one another. " _Oh lot, I knew asking was a bad thing, why couldn't I just starve instead?!_ " Thought Eddward as he stared into the eyes of his killer.

Kevin: I get three things tonight; steak, chicken and a little mouse.

He said smiling evilly at the quivering mammal beneath him.

Eddward: Please, I'm sorry for asking to part take in your masters belongings please don't eat me!

He curled under the feline like a ball. He jumped when feeling his soft hand touch his hip. Looking down at it he looked back up at Kevin wondering why he was doing something like this. Kevin kept a deviant look about him and just went with his plan.

Kevin: The right way to eat mice would be under the evening sky in the sweet scent of flowers...

Not only is this a lie, but a very clever one. All Eddward could was stare in fright as Kevin started to strip him of his clothes. Eddward started to flinch and cringe at every touch he got from Kevin, but to him hearing the little squeaks made him want more to fall from him lips.

Kevin: If you want this to be quick and painless, than stop fidgeting.

With a low and stern voice he commanded the mouse who did as told. Tears brimmed at the corner of his blue eyes looking at his murderer. He was happy that he would be put out of his misery swiftly but all this was in the name of survival. Closing his eyes he waited for the sharp pain of nails and teeth digging into him. But when none came he shot opened his eyes to see the cat shirtless.

Eddward: May I ask what it is exactly that your doing?

Kevin: Getting ready to eat you, what else?

Eddward: Than why are you taking off you clothing?

Kevin: Stop asking questions dork!

He screamed at the poor thing, immediately seeing him scrunch into a ball he regretted his words.

Kevin: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at ya. I do plan to eat you, just not in the way you're thinking of...

A large blush etched itself on to his face as he turned away from the petrified mousey Eddward. What was he trying to say exactly? The dauntless mouse pondered more aggravating the tomcat into doing the obvious. Kevin rammed his lips into Eddward's hearing him squeak in surprise. Whilst the mouse felt scared he also felt an easy feeling from the cat as they shared a simple kiss.

He felt his hands grab his waist as they were pushed down into the flowers beneath him. Pulling away Kevin observed the affects of his kiss; half lidded eyes, a soft glow, relaxed muscles and his adorable lips parted slightly to show his gapped teeth. Kevin lined for this moment since he moved into this house five years ago.

He'd seen the mouse often scurry from the kitchen and back to his little hole with crumbs in his arms. There was once a time when he found the mouse passed out in a jar from stray cats in the alley way behind the house. If course he saved the poor thing but didn't want to let others know that he had a soft spot for prey.

Eddward: Why...?

Kevin: Because I want you.

Eddward: Than by all means; eat me until you are full.

He said raising his arms and wrapping them around the ginger's neck. Cocking a half smile, Kevin proceeded to have dinner. He kissed the mouse again, delving more into inferno and tasting the sweet flavors of his mouth as he fondled every in of his body.

Eddward: Double Dee.

Looking up from teasing the mouse's chest, he stared puzzled.

Kevin: What?

Eddward: That's what my friends call me, there's three if us with the same name so we differentiate ourselves by out names. It was either that or "Edd".

Laying himself squarely on top of of the mouse he smiled and licked his neck warning a flinch.

Kevin: I'll be sure to remember that from now in...Double Dee.

He said as he rolled on to the flowers next to his partner. He turned his body to face the cat and touch his nose to his. Kevin grabbed Edd's dick and started pumping as he nipped at Edd's neck. He felt it get hard as he purred against his neck and got on top again. Letting go of hid dick, Edd looked at him. Kevin unzipped his pants and released his cock from its cotton and denim bonds.

Edd marveled at the size seeing that it was bigger than his by several inches. He saw that it had thick rounded bumps starting from the base of the shaft stopping just under the head. The head itself had rounded bumps making a ring around urinary meatus.

Kevin: I'll prepare you for this, so don't worry.

Eddward: I'm more concerned for the pain you might inflict.

Kevin: Just hold on to me if it starts to hurt, I'll try not to make it hurt so badly...

He said as he moved his hands down to his bum. Edd flinched at the uneasy feeling of a finger entering him. It was an odd feeling to him and it felt painful yet pleasurable. Kevin added another finger watched as Edd shrieked in pain as his thick muscle fingers stretched him out.

Edd latched on to Kevin burying his face chest as tears fell from his eyes. Deeming him ready, Kevin positioned himself to enter Edd and before he did Edd put a hand on his chest.

Eddward: It's my first time...

Seeing the soft yet fearful look adorning peach skin made him lose control. Without thinking he plowed into his virgin territory. Edd screamed out in pain as Kevin forced himself in further into the deep, heated cavern that was the mouse.

Edd pulled Kevin down as he bucked hard. Edd's voice hitched as each thrust slammed into him while Kevin purred watching the faces he made in the bliss. Kevin felt a thin tail thrash about as he rammed into him. Getting irritated by the destructive tail he used his own to occupy it.

Edd: Kevin...I'm gonna...

Kevin: Me too...

They both felt the pressure building as they gorged on the sensual tension in the air. And with one more thrust, they both released their seed on to themselves and the daffodils. Kevin huffed and puffed as he stared at the little mouse under him.

Kevin: I'm full, for now...

Edd: I think I am as well...

Kevin: You're willing to do this again?

Edd: Indeed, just as long as it's you, I would lie down on any silver plate.

Kevin smirked as he leaned down to kiss his desert like love. After putting their clothes back on Kevin instructed the mouse to stay put outside in the daffodils as he went back inside to grab his other dinner courses.

Woman: Did you kill it?!

With a smirk and side glance, he nodded.

Woman: Thank goodness! Here's your dinner, I'm going to bed early.

Walking over to he pet, she scratched his head and left. Kevin grabbed his food dish and went back outside to his darling mouse.

Edd: Isn't that...?

Kevin: Yea, you are still hungry right?

Nodding, Kevin watched as the little rodent filled his belly.

Kevin: I'll feed you every night, and every morning you can feed me.

Edd: I would love to feed you more often than that, maybe after your master leaves for work...?

Kevin saw the smile and noticed the hinting voice behind his words and smiled triumphantly as he threw his arm around the mouse.

Kevin: Sounds good to me.

They sat under the now darkened evening sky watching the stars appear as both mammals were filled...with love and food.


End file.
